


Бумажные розы для героев

by Uzumaki_Kid



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzumaki_Kid/pseuds/Uzumaki_Kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сны и реальность Конан</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бумажные розы для героев

– Нагато умрет, – произнес Джирая со спокойствием, на какое способен лишь мертвый. Конан подумала о том, что для погибших "умрет" все равно, что "родится".  
– Скоро, – продолжил Джирая. – Совсем скоро... Наверное, стоит извиниться – я буду косвенно виноват в его смерти.  
Над ними колыхалась толща воды. Сверху снова шел дождь. Джирая сидел прямо на илистом дне, покрытом его следами, – вот уже долгое время он искал свою потерянную в битве руку. Учитель не был похож на прежнего себя – спокойный, умиротворенный. Он умер героем, он успел сделать всё, на что хватало сил. Его беспокоило только то, что его никогда не похоронят. Хотя бы с сотой долей тех почестей, которые он заслужил. Вот она – участь героя, отдавшего жизнь за родное селение.  
Конан отвернулась. Она думала о том, что Яхико тоже стоило бы просто похоронить. Она бы сделала тысячу белых цветов из бумаги, чтобы засыпать ими могилу.  
– Хорошо, что ты не злишься, – продолжал Джирая.  
– Зачем? Это же просто сон, – ответила Конан, закрывая глаза. Проплывшая мимо нее большая рыба слегка задела плавником. Проснулась она уже в своей комнате.

Нагато старел с каждым днем. Они с Конан были ровесниками, а он уже выглядел, как выживший из ума больной старик, разве что волосы не были седыми. Могущество давалось ему слишком дорого, его марионетки двигались и то свободнее и активнее него самого.  
Иногда Конан было страшно заходить к Пейну. Немудрено, что ей снились подобные кошмары – Нагато уже выглядел, как живой труп. Подчас, особенно когда он управлял своими марионетками, хотелось подойти и коснуться лба – чтобы среагировал, показал, что еще живой, повернул голову и, вглядываясь в ее лицо своими страшными глазами, спросил, все ли в порядке.  
А когда оно было, это "в порядке"?.. Они оба давно смирились, что живут для того, чтобы в будущем кто-нибудь был счастлив. Но уже точно не они.

На этот раз темный, смутно знакомый подвал. В одном из таких, кажется, Нагато держал свои тела.  
Теперь это был Итачи. Еще один герой, который и не пытался найти свои глаза, – он знал, где они находятся.  
– Старый саннин соврал, – произнес Итачи, до этого казавшийся трупом. Он сидел на одном из столов, положив локти на колени и сгорбившись. – Умрет кто-то из них... Либо девятихвостый, либо Нагато... Нагато уже не жилец. Сколько он протянет, убив Кьюби? Год? Два?.. Вряд ли... Брат меня не слушает. Орет всякий раз, когда я пытаюсь ему сниться. Что поделать – глаз у меня больше нет... Жуткий, наверное, вид. Но девятихвостый его вразумит. Я верю в это, так что придется умирать Нагато. Говорят, мертвые ни на что не влияют... Это неправда – они могут забрать с собой еще одного живого, если хватит сил. Я не буду забирать Нагато. Я приду за другим, когда появится возможность, я помогу брату... За Нагато придет старый саннин. Девятихвостый его ученик – он не позволит Наруто-куну умереть.  
Итачи повернул голову и уставился на Конан провалами гниющих глазниц:  
– Тебя снятся покойники... Говорят – к долгой жизни.  
На этот раз она проснулась в холодном поту. К трупам и смертям она привыкла с самого детства, но теперь – будто увидела их впервые.

– Мне снятся мертвые, – произнесла Конан, закрепляя в волосах белый цветок. Нагато перевел глаза на нее. – Говорят, ты скоро умрешь...  
– Это я и без них знаю, – просипел Пейн.  
– Ты не боишься смерти?  
– Я боюсь не успеть... Если я не построю новый мир – значит, я прожил напрасно... Значит, все наши жертвы тщетны.  
Ей всегда хотелось похоронить Яхико. Но никогда не поднимались руки – вот же он, двигается, говорит, смотрит на нее этими страшными глазами и холоден, как лед, но ведь это иллюзия жизни и, закрыв глаза, можно представить, что он просто вырос, изменился.  
Конан знала, что будет, если она потеряет их обоих.  
– Придешь за мной? После смерти, – закрепляя белый цветок в алых как кровь волосах Нагато, попросила она.  
– Я не смогу ходить после смерти. Это будет сложно.  
– Сможешь. Просто приди.  
Она почему-то продолжала ждать, когда во сне придет Яхико. Улыбнется той улыбкой, по которой она уже успела соскучиться, скажет, что ждет Нагато к себе. Что смерть – это благо, там покой и нет мучений.  
И хотя она видела Джираю, ищущего свою руку среди ила, и Итачи, сетующего на неразумность младшего брата, сны о Яхико представлялись ей среди белых листов, сложенных в тысячи роз.  
На седьмой день после сна о Джирае, Нагато отправился в Коноху за девятихвостым, чтобы проиграть и быть единственными с Яхико известными Конан героями, похороненными со всеми почестями и засыпанными тысячей бумажных цветов.


End file.
